This invention relates to a stem member, more particularly, to an adjustable stem member of a bicycle which can be readily arranged to a suitable angle to facilitate a comfortable ride.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional stem member includes a vertical tube 2 to be connected with the fork member (not shown in FIG. 1) and a horizontal tube 1 attached to the top end of the vertical tube 2. It can be readily appreciated that the angle defined by the vertical tube 2 and the horizontal tube 1 is fixed, that is, it can not be adjusted. This would pose inconvenience and difficulties to a rider who is either of a quite large or of a small body size.